


Oh Doctor, Doctor

by pinkys_creature_feature



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Cardiophilia, M/M, Nurse!Arthur, doctor!eames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkys_creature_feature/pseuds/pinkys_creature_feature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Eames has a little obsession for his nurses heart beat..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Doctor, Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little drabble I wrote for a tumblr friend that I completely forgot to post here! I may write some more to this and raise the rating.. We'll just have to wait and see. This also wasn't Beta'd so if there are any mistakes let me know, they are my own shame.

“Arthur darling, would you come back here for a moment?” 

Arthur tapped the patient file on his desk before setting it aside and moving towards the voice of his current employer. He’d been working for Dr. Eames for around six months and he had to admit, it wasn’t that bad of a gig.The pay was good, not to mention his boss being incredibly attractive. He had a hard time not noticing how the regulation dark blue scrubs seemed to barely fit over Eames’ hips and thighs, the way his plush lips wrapped around the cap of pens as he thought about whatever doctors think about.

Eames was a unusual doctor, usually foregoing the lab coat and letting his stubble grow in, but he was renowned as one of the best doctors in the area if you had a difficult kid. Even if the doctor was oddly concerned about his health. He had insisted on Arthur having a physical at least every other month and if Arthur so much as sniffled Dr. Eames rushed him into an exam room to check him out. “It’s a perk” he tells himself, not like he’s really bothered by being alone in a room with Dr. Eames. Sometimes during these “exams” he’d notice the scent of faded cologne he must have worn the day before still clinging to him with earthy hues.

“Yes Doctor?” Arthur asked leaning against the doorframe of small exam room. Eames was seated on the stool sorting through the file of his final patient for the night, making notes on a small pad of paper. He glanced up at the sound of Arthur’s voice, his grey eyes quickly looking him over in a way that Arthur felt is not strictly necessary. Arthur had felt the doctor’s eyes on him occasionally, the thought made his breath hitch in his chest. He’d never admit it to anyone other than his sister but Eames had to be the sexiest doctor he’d ever met. The last call he had with her he had lamented for nearly an hour over the doctor’s smooth voice and english accent. His sister listen patiently and later on suggested that they just “fuck already”. The eye rolling was implied by her tone. 

“Ah! Arthur! Be a doll and let me test my new stethoscope out on you? I just can’t tell if this one is sensitive enough or not.” Dr. Eames held up his new stethoscope, and waving Arthur into the small room. 

“Dr. Eames isn’t this like the 5th one you’ve tried out so far?” Arthur asked hesitantly settling on the table after Eames gave it a pat. 

“Arthur, poppet, I haven’t found the right one yet. The other ones miss so much, I need to be able to hear to make sure everything is working as it should.” Eames’ voice was lilt and slightly playful as he asked Arthur to relax. 

Arthur shook out his shoulders and lifted his chin as the chestpiece came to rest over his heart. It was cold. Even through the layers of his scrubs, he had done this many of times in med. school but having Eames so close always made him tense up at first. He couldn’t help but watch as Eames’ eyes fell close as he listened, his face almost serene as his listened closely. 

Arthur did his best not to stare but in the light of the exam room he could see the spatter of freckles across the doctor’s nose, the delicate curve of his ridiculous eyelashes, and his lips…Arthur forced himself to look away, staring intently at the diagram of the cardiovascular system hanging on the wall trying to keep his cool. 

Eames sighed and shifted the chest piece, slipping it into the V of Arthur’s scrubs. Arthur watched intently as the doctor’s tongue peaked out and slowly slipped across his bottom lip. He felt his breath hitch as Eames opened his eyes and looking directly into Arthur’s, pupils blown wide. 

“H- How does that one work?” Arthur asked hoping his voice wasn’t as shaky as he felt. 

Eames blinked at him for a moment before snapping back into himself. “Oh I think this is the one.” He proclaimed dropping his hand from Arthur like he was on fire. “Sorry to keep you love. Healthy as a horse you are. I could set a metronome to your pulse. No scurry on. Enjoy your evening.” 

Eames seemed to be trying to politely rush him out the door so Arthur took the hint and left to gather his things, feeling like his whole body was tingling. When he stepped out into the cold evening his skin was already covered in goosebumps that had nothing to do with the weather. It wasn’t until Later that Arthur got to thinking. Why was Eames so picky about his stethoscope? Was he the only one he gave this extra exams? Maybe it wasn’t the equipment quality that Eames was studying. Maybe it was Arthur. He always did seem to spend a long time listening to his pulse, checking it in different places over his body.Later that night Arthur couldn’t sleep so he pulled out his laptop and spent the better part of the early morning doing what he did best; research. 

cardiophilia (n) - an has an erotic fixation to the human heart/cardiovascular system; a heart fetish.

Arthur had and idea, he just had to figure out a way to not let himself chicken out. 

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

 

Eames sighed as he scratched off yet another prescription for the barely-out-of-his-teens in room two that couldn’t understand the concept that, yes you can get a STI more than once. It had been a long day and Arthur had been acting strangely. Well stranger than Arthur normally acted. He was clumsy, dropping everything the moment Eames stepped within ten feet of him. 

Eames worried that he had gone too far and scared Arthur the other day. He let himself get a little too engrossed in the steady throb of the young man’s heart and when he heard the beat pick up… well.. he could hardly be blamed. He’d just have to be more careful in the future. Arthur needn’t know that his boss was using every excuses he could think of just to listen to his heart pumping full of life in Arthur’s chest. Lovely Arthur with the razor sharp wit, piercing brown eyes, and the most lovely heart beat he’d ever heard.

Arthur was checking out Eames’ final patient for the day and was oblivious to his lingering gaze. Eames shook himself and retreated to his office to do his dictations. 

About an hour later Eames was finishing up when there was a knock on the door. Knowing that no one but Arthur was still there, he called for him to come in. 

Arthur looked nervous as he popped his head through the door. "Dr. Eames" Arthur cleared his throat and averted his eyes. "I need you to come to exam 1. There's a problem." 

Alarms rang in eames's head as 1001 scenarios raced through his mind. Had something broken? Was someone hurt? Did Arthur take the last of the lolis he keeps for the children?

He followed Arthur to the small exam room, pushing through the door and quickly looking around. Nothing seemed out of place but his eyes finally landed on Arthur who was pulling his blue scrub top over his head and pushing himself up on the exam table. 

"Arthur, what is this?" Eames asked slowly shutting the door behind him. 

"I need you to check me out. My heart rate seems to be elevated." Arthur took a deep breath and met Eames' eyes with a knowing look. 

"So my secret is out then?" Eames mused pulling the stethoscope from around his neck. 

"You weren't very good at hiding it." Arthur grinned and then pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. "I have to ask though. Is it like this with everyone? Or just me?" 

"Oh Arthur, I could hear a hundred different hearts in a day and i'd still long to hear yours." Eames settled onto his stool and rolled closer to Arthur, warming the chest piece against his palm and watched as red creeped across the young man’s chest. 

Arthur gasped as Eames rested the chestpiece over his heart, most likely still cold despite his efforts. And there it was, that steady thrum of life. Arthur’s heart was so strong and steady.

There was a hitch in Arthur’s breath and his heart rate picked up as the younger man reached for eames's hand bring it to rest on his stomach.  
Arthur gave him a shy smile and laid himself back on the table. 

"You are a gem Arthur. " eames purred pulling the stethoscope from his ears and gently resting them against arthur's slim chest. 

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

Arthur couldn’t believe this was actually happening. He could feel the scratch of Eames’ stubble as he pressed his ear against his chest. On a whim his lifted his hand to tangle his fingers in the doctor’s hair, causing it to come loose from it’s gelled style. Arthur used his loose grip to pull Eames up so that he could brush his lips against those plush lips he’d been dreaming about. And they were as soft as he’d imagined, pressing in harder as Eames deepened the kiss. 

It was a shock when he felt the stethoscope against his chest again and he gasped against Eames’ lips. Eames used the opportunity to slip his tongue past Arthur’s lips. 

Arthur broke the kiss, his breath coming in ragged pants, he was feeling light headed as all of his blood headed southward. 

“Arthur,” Eames’ voice was low and rough as he whispered. “I’m going to listen to your heart as I suck you off.” 

Arthur made a sound that he would later deny was a whine, and clutched at Eames’ scrubs. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and he was aware that Eames knew he was the cause. 

“Now be a love and hold this for me.” Eames guided Arthur’s hand to the chestpiece and ran his fingers over Arthur’s taunt stomach, slipping his fingers under the waistband of his scrubs.


End file.
